Zero's Substitute
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch has C. C. substitute for him as Zero to save his secret identity.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge (dressed as Zero) was with the Black Knights. Zero said "I did a great job today. The rest of you did a pretty good job. Now please excuse me."

Diethard Ried said "Hold on there Zero. I have something important to show you before you go."

Zero said "I don't have time for unimportant stuff."

Diethard said "But I said it was important."

Zero said "Okay then news boy."

Zero and Diethard entered Zero's room in the Black Knights' hideout. Zero said "I don't allow many people here so you're lucky."

Diethard happily said "I'm more than lucky. I'm honored. I would love to broadcast your room."

Zero said "Stop getting distracted and just show me the important thing."

Diethard said "Well yesterday I had a camera with me to take some interesting pictures. I got a picture of you that even you'll be interested in." Diethard showed Zero a picture of Zero with his mask half off.

Zero angrily asked "How did you take a picture of this?"

Diethard proudly said "I'm clever and dedicated when it comes to finding what I want."

Zero said "Well it doesn't show my face so you still don't my secret identity." Zero did a victory dance.

Diethard said "But the picture shows the color of your hair and eyes which means I'm closer than ever to finding your secret identity." Diethard did a victory dance.

When Lelouch arrived home he said "I have a problem."

C. C. sarcastically said "You rarely have any problems."

Lelouch said "News boy has a picture of me with my mask half off. He doesn't know my name and he didn't see my full face, but he knows the color of my hair and eyes."

C. C. said "You take off your mask before you fully close the door to your room."

Lelouch said "Well I might need to work on that, but I need your help with something."

C. C. smiled and said "You need my help every day. I hope you're not going to have me do something crazy."

Lelouch said "Tomorrow I need you to dress up as Zero to fool Diethard."

C. C. said "I doubt that would work."

Lelouch proudly said "Well I'm smarter than you." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Lelouch said "If you dress up as me tomorrow I'll buy you as many pizzas as you want."

C. C. smiled and said "Okay."

Lelouch said "The costume will trick everybody even though it's hard to look as handsome as me." C. C. didn't say anything, but she agreed.

The next day C. C. (dressed as Zero) was with the Black Knights. She had a vocal device to make her voice sound like Zero. C. C. said "Greetings my friends. I'm Zero. The weather's nice. Um are all of our plans working?"

Kaname Ohgi replied "Yes Zero. However we have a few questions."

C. C. was nervous. She was worried that she would give the wrong answers. Kaname Ohgi said "We were wondering if we should attack Prince Schneizel's helpers."

C. C. said "Go ahead if you want to."

Kaname Ohgi said "Um okay."

Diethard looked at "Zero" and noticed that something was going on. Diethard said "Kallen I need your help."

Kallen said "Actually you need a therapist."

Diethard said "My therapist quit. Anyways I need you to talk to Zero. He's talking differently and he looks different."

Kallen said "Looks different? He's wearing the same costume."

Diethard said "He looks like a different person. It could be 1 of our enemies in disguise."

Kallen said "Yeah right."

Diethard went into Zero's room. C. C. said "You should start knocking on the door."

Diethard said "Yeah right. Are you Zero?"

C. C. said "Yes. The same number of times you've minded your own business."

Diethard said "Stop trying to hide what's going on."

C. C. said "If you knew everything you would broadcast everything."

Diethard stubbornly said "No."

Some of C. C.'s green hair stuck of the mask. Diethard noticed that. Diethard said "Green hair? I know Zero has black hair."

C. C. said "Let me explain."

Diethard said "I think that you have the power to change your hair color. You probably change how you look constantly to trick people. You keep proving how smart you are."

C. C. said "Um thank you."

Diethard said "You hair kind of looks like girl hair."

C. C. said "Your hair looks like that too."

C. C. and Diethard heard some explosions. C. C. walked up to the Black Knights and asked "What's going on?"

Kaname Ohgi said "We defeated the prince's helpers."

C. C. said "Well done kids."

Kaname Ohgi asked "What should we do now?"

C. C. said "I'm hungry. Feed me pizza."

Tohdoh said "Zero's acting weird."

C. C. said "There's nothing weird about being hungry. Now feed me. Do we have enough money for that?"

Kaname Ohgi said "You're in charge of what the money's spent on."

C. C. said "Order me 5 pizzas every day."

Tohdoh said "Um okay Zero."

The Black Knights gave C. C. a few pizzas. She gobbled down all of them in Zero's room.

Rakshata said "Zero's the only person who managed to eat 5 pizzas in a row and not gain a pound."

C. C. took off her gloves and said "I need some fresh nail polish."

Diethard asked "You wear nail polish?"

C. C. asked "Is that considered weird?"

Diethard said "Um maybe."

C. C. said "Who wants to paint my nails?" Rakshata painted C. C.'s nails.

C. C. returned home. Lelouch asked "What happened today?"

C. C. said "I got Diethard to be confused about your secret identity."

Lelouch happily said "Thank you. You're the best."

C. C. blushed and said "Thank you Lelouch."

The next day Lelouch (dressed as Zero) was with the Black Knights.

Rakshata said "Hi pizza boy."

Lelouch said "Pizza boy? What's going on?"

Rakshata asked "Do you like the way I painted your finger nails?"

Lelouch said "What?"

Tohdoh handed Lelouch (Zero) a pile of pizzas. Lelouch asked "Why are you giving me all these?"

Tohdoh said "Yesterday you told us to start spending part of our savings on ordering 5 pizzas a day for you."

Lelouch realized that C. C. had ordered all of those pizzas. Lelouch asked "Do we still have enough money to buy a new Knightmare Frame?"

Rakshata said "No." Lelouch facepalmed.


End file.
